821 A Room for a Pony
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.20 follows a week after the end of 8.20
1. Teaser

**8.21 A Room for a Pony**

Episode 8.21 follows a week after 8.20…

**Previously on the Gilmore girls…**

EMILY: Who called?!

RICHARD: Rory, of course.

EMILY: (Astounded at Richard's aloofness) And?!

RICHARD: (As he ties the robe around his waist) Well, she told me that Lorelai just had a baby.

EMILY: (Impatiently) And?!

RICHARD: And that it's very healthy.

EMILY: (Aggravated she stomps her feet and shouts) Richard!

RICHARD: (Shocked by Emily's reaction) What?

EMILY: "What" did she have?! I've waited this long to find out, and I swear to God, if I find out you knew… and…

RICHARD: (With a calm expression, he smiles at his wife) We have a brand new grandson, Emily.

EMILY: (Expression goes from aggravation to wonderment. She repeats softly) A grandson?

CUT

EMILY: (Stands by Richard and observes) Does he have a name?

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and smiles) Nicholas Abbott Danes.

Richard and Emily, in unison, look up at the new parents.

CUT

APRIL: (Suppresses a screech) Oh my god… oh my god… he's…. he's here.

LORELAI: He sure is, and so are you.

CUT

APRIL: I think I have a solution to our townie problem.

CUT

TAYLOR: What on earth are you doing?

APRIL: Putting fliers up. And I would really appreciate your help, Taylor. You are after all the town's keeper… I'm sure you'll come up with a solution.

CUT

Camera on April as she smirks and walks away. In the back we see a blurring image of Taylor.

TAYLOR: (Speaks up) Oh and don't forget to join the Stars Hollow's Youth Summer Program! We'll be looking forward to seeing you there, April!

APRIL: (Smirk turns into a frown, and she mutters to herself) Great.

CUT

(8.19)

EMILY: (With caution, she asks) Is there anything going on between you and Nate?

Rory takes a second to process the question, and to Emily's surprise, her granddaughter starts to chuckle besides herself.

RORY: Sorry grandma, I know it's silly for me to laugh about it… but no, there's nothing going on between us.

CUT

(8.20)

NATE: This thing… (gestures at the two of them) this whole thing is new to me. I had to think about it for a bit…

RORY: (Now a bit angered, she chuckles in disbelief) Oh great… I said something very similar to someone last year when he proposed. You want to know how things ended? (Brushes it off) I don't need this, Nate. It's nothing against you… and I realized that I may have had a part in putting you on the spot the other day. But it's time to close this… and move on. So, don't worry about it… okay?

Rory walks around him and towards the tree.

NATE: (Sternly, as he frowns) Gilmore!

Nate takes a few steps forward. A few feet away, the two look at each other. Rory's adamant they should end things there, and Nate's tentative.

NATE: No matter how much I analyzed the situation, all I kept thinking about was how much I wanted to be with you… to spend time with you.

RORY: (Trembling a bit more, she shies away from his eyes and suddenly places her hand on his upper arm and holds it tightly to hold on) Nate? (Nate's eyes move to the rest of her face… he observes closely as he continues to breathe heavier… prompting Rory to do the same)

The 'Lalas' gradually return.

RORY: (Softly, with a shaky voice) What if it's 'temporary'?

NATE: (Subtly shakes his head) I'm not a betting man, but I'm unequivocally sure that it's not.

Slowly lifts her head and looks up at him. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, she places her other hand on his chest.

As the infamous sounds of Sam Phillips continue in the background, Nate leans in further and kisses Rory as intensely as their hearts start to beat.

Camera zooms out slowly and pans around the garage to reveal a now longer line at the Gilmore-Danes household… reaching the border of the front yard.

Scene fades.

……………………………(8.21)

**TEASER**

INT. DILUCA RESIDENCE IN NEW YORK CITY – FRIDAY MORNING (Around 9AM) – A WEEK LATER

Scene opens on Rory Gilmore's face. The expression is that of someone observing something or someone in a very flattering but curious manner. As the camera zooms out slowly, we see her face resting on the base of her palm. And as the shot widens, we see that she's dressed in casual clothing (a t-shirt with an obscure reference and a pair of jeans) sitting in an ottoman-type piece of furniture. From the objects around her, we can gather that it's a bedroom. A fairly large bedroom.

Camera cuts to the object of interest.

Nate, lying on his stomach, sound asleep.

Camera cuts back to Rory, a hint of a smile appears on her face. But to her dismay the cell phone in her back pocket starts to (ironically) vibrate a little louder than expected. Rory jumps a bit in her seat and takes the phone from her pocket, all the while keeping an eye on the man sleeping in the bed next to her. Rory silences the phone and takes a look at the caller ID – which prompts her to quickly stand up and make her way out of the room.

Cut to the INT. DILUCA RESIDENCE – KITCHEN

RORY: (Looking behind her to make sure nothing or no one was disturbed) Hey.

LORELAI: (Sitting at the table with a small towel over her shoulder) Hey… did I wake you?

Scene CUTS between INT. DILUCA RESIDENCE and INT. CRAP SHACK – KITCHEN

RORY: (Walks over to the kitchen island) No, I'm up and ready to go.

LORELAI: So, I haven't talked to you since Tuesday… what have you been up to?

RORY: Not much… (with a slight smile) but the past ten minutes was spent observing Nate sleeping… (adds) in his bed.

LORELAI: (Makes a face and holds up her hand) Yeah, let's not reveal anything mommy's going to regret hearing later.

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) It's nothing like that. (Pours herself another mug of coffee) I tried calling yesterday, but Luke mentioned you and Nicholas were both asleep. I know how important that is, especially now, so didn't want Luke to wake you. (Leans against the island)

LORELAI: (With a sigh) I thank you.

RORY: You're welcome.

LORELAI: Hey, you're coming home today, right? No more New York Times business until you leave?

RORY: That's right.

LORELAI: (As she folds some of the white cloth on the table) Good, because Emily dearest wants us at Friday night dinner.

RORY: (Surprised and annoyed at the same time) Tonight? I thought we weren't going to have those for a while. At least until the weekend I leave.

LORELAI: Yeah, apparently having a baby just two weeks ago doesn't count as an excuse to get out of it. (Nods reluctantly) Besides…

RORY: (Curiously) Besides, what?

LORELAI: (Drags her words, in a mumble-y sort of way) I'm not completely opposed to going…

RORY: Whoa. (Raises an eye) Do share.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) It's nothing… just that, the past week, she's really been trying… you know?

RORY: (Smiles) Aw, that's nice. Well, I'm glad.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh hey!

RORY: What?

LORELAI: I haven't really told your grandmother about you and Nate… all she knows is that you're in New York for work…

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) Great… guess I'll have the pleasure of doing that tonight.

LORELAI: Yeah, good luck with that.

Nate walks into the kitchen in the middle of Lorelai and Rory's conversation prompting Rory to quickly look around and see him wide awake in his white t-shirt and gray/black plaid pajama bottoms. Nate acknowledges Rory and mouths a "hey" as he walks directly to the coffeemaker and pours himself a mug. Rory wears a smile on her face as her eyes follow him…

LORELAI: (Wonders why Rory's silent) So…?

RORY: (Shakes her head to concentrates on the phone) Yeah… yeah (smoothes her hair behind her ear) I'll probably need the luck.

Nate takes a quick look behind him and raises an eye – then turns and opens the refrigerator.

LORELAI: (Grins) He's right there, isn't he?

RORY: (Trying not to blush) Maybe.

Nate stands next to her and places a couple of English muffins in the toaster.

LORELAI: Okay, okay… I know when it's time to bolt.

Almost instinctively, Nate wears a subtle smirk on his face as he stands to Rory's side, preparing a small breakfast…

RORY: (Turns head to her side and smiles up at him) Ok.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head with a smile) Say hi to him for me.

RORY: Will do.

LORELAI: (Amused at the lack of response from Rory) Okay, byeee.

RORY: (Realizing the conversation is near its end, she shakes her head and focuses) Oh, I'll see you this afternoon!

Rory closes the cell phone and places it on the counter.

NATE: (With a hint of sarcasm) That sounded like a stimulating conversation.

RORY: (Defensive and playful at the same time) As a matter of fact, it was.

NATE: (Looks to his side and smiles) I'm sure. (Turns his body towards her, lowers his head, and kisses her) Good morning.

RORY: (As they part) Good morning.

Stands there for a moment longer and stares down at Rory's face as he places a hand on the curve of her back and greets her again with another kiss which lasts a bit longer than the first one – making Rory grab his t-shirt sleeve.

As they part, we see Rory's eyes shut for a second longer. And then as she opens them, she smoothes her hair behind the ears. Nate goes back to the English muffins.

RORY: So, I'm going to have to catch the next train out of here.

NATE: Is everything okay?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, yeah… everything's fine. It's just that grandma wants to resume the Friday night dinners… and… (pauses)…

NATE: (Faces Rory curiously) And?

RORY: (Shrugs) I feel like I'm neglecting everyone back home…

NATE: (Nods in agreement) I understand…

RORY: You do?

NATE: You and me… we're going to spend all that time in Africa this summer. It's understandable that you'd want to spend more time with the family. Besides, we don't need to stay in the city any longer. (Rory nods. Nate looks up at the clock on the wall) Hey, maybe we can catch the 10:30 train if we hurry and get ready.

RORY: (Takes a step back and gestures) Hey, I'm ready… (adds) I've _been_ ready for almost an hour.

NATE: (Turns to her and wears an oblivious expression) What are you trying to say?

RORY: (With a blush) Nothing… go get ready.

Amused, Nate leans in and kisses her once more before he walks around the island and exits the kitchen. Rory turns around, and with a look of admiration she leans over the counter and watches him exit.

Scene fades as she sighs.

……………OPENING CREDITS

Will update with segment two as soon as possible.

Reviews appreciated. Check out LJ (link in author profile) for discussions.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. CRAP SHACK – KITCHEN – FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on a baby on a baby papasan seat which is carefully placed on the dining table. For audio, we hear the uber-enthusiastic baby-talk of Sookie. As the camera zooms out we see her playing with the small mobile attached on the arch of the papasan.

SOOKIE: (Giddy as ever) Koochi koochi koo… yeah… you're are a cute little thing, aren't you! (playfully gasps as Paul Anka enters the kitchen) Looky who's here! Looky over there.

Lorelai walks in as well, and curiously observes her best friend. Paul Anka goes to the corner and starts to whimper.

LORELAI: (Walks behind her and over to the sink with a little baby bottle) Honey, I think you're scaring Paul Anka.

SOOKIE: (Looks up but fails to ditch the baby-talking high pitched voice) Oh… sorry Paul Anka! Sorry!

At this the dog reacts as if he's seen the toaster. He barks and runs off to the other room.

SOOKIE: (Pouts) Oh no… (looks back down at little Nicholas) I scared the doggy.

LORELAI: (Turns around with a smirk) If only Luke was here to see the baby-talk.

SOOKIE: (Looks up at her friend and shakes her head with a serious expression) Not a fan?

LORELAI: Not so much.

SOOKIE: (Looks around) By the way, where is he?

LORELAI: (Pulls out a chair and takes a seat) Went to check on the diner. (Pulls down the little knitted cap on Nicholas' head)

SOOKIE: (Takes a seat across the table, and smiles) This is exciting.

LORELAI: What is?

SOOKIE: Seeing you with an infant… _your_ infant. (Lorelai smiles) I'm so happy you and Luke finally have the family you've always wanted.

LORELAI: (Nods) It sure _is_ great.

SOOKIE: So tell me… (Lorelai widens her eyes) how's Luke doing so far? I mean, how's he with Nicholas?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head and smiles) _Amazing_. Beyond amazing. He's so careful, so considerate… (chuckles a bit) I guess he's no different than usual. (Looks at little Nicholas) But he's an amazing father. (Sighs and looks at her best friend) I feel so lucky to…

SOOKIE: (Curiously) To what?

LORELAI: To have another chance. (Shakes her head) Last year, my life was upside down… and this year, everything just worked out. (Adds) Better than I could've imagined.

SOOKIE: (Adoringly smiles) Aw… well, I'm glad it all worked out for you. It's about time. (Lorelai smiles… but after a pause Sookie continues) Hey, where are Rory and April?

LORELAI: Rory's been in New York most of the week for work. In fact, she's heading back home as we speak. (Smiles at Nicholas) Yeah, your sister's coming home. (Looks up at her friend again) And April had to go into town to get something… she mumbled something, so I couldn't catch it.

SOOKIE: Ah.

The two ladies hear someone open the front door. From the foyer we hear Rory's voice.

_RORY: It's me!_

LORELAI: (Loudly in a musical tone) In the kitchen!

Lorelai stands up and smiles, and Sookie follows. To their surprise, Rory walks in with Nate following closely behind. He happens to be carrying her small luggage into the house.

LORELAI: Oh, hello there. (Sookie looks at Lorelai in surprise and then at the handsome young-ish man and grins)

NATE: (As he places the carry-on luggage near the coat closet) Hey.

RORY: (Gestures) Nate was just helping me carry the… (Sees her mother's best friend) Sookie!

SOOKIE: Hi Rory.

RORY: (Gestures at Nate again as he stands next to her) Have the two of you met?

NATE: Yes, we met briefly… (gestures at the baby and adds) on the day of the shower…

SOOKIE: (Can't help but keep grinning at him) Yes, yes… we did. Briefly.

NATE: (Not sure how to react to Sookie, he turns and looks at Lorelai and Rory) Well, I should get going. Have to start packing up…

LORELAI: You haven't packed for Africa, yet? (Looks at Rory) I told you, you didn't have to start packing that early.

Sookie continues to grin, but now at Rory – making her a bit uncomfortable.

NATE: No, I haven't even thought about packing for Africa yet… Today I'm cleaning the apartment. Found a tenant, and he's moving in next week. So I have to move things out of the apartment and into storage… wherever that may be.

RORY: (Shrugs) And he won't let me help.

NATE: (With one nod) That's right.

LORELAI: (Amused at the little exchange) Good luck with that.

NATE: (Nods) Thank you. (Takes a deep breath and looks to the side at Rory) I should get going.

RORY: Yeah, I'll see you out.

LORELAI: See ya, Nate.

NATE: (Nods at Rory's mother) See ya, Lorelai. (Looks over at Sookie and sees her big smile) Nice seeing you again.

SOOKIE: You too!

LORELAI: (Intrigued by her best friend's enthusiasm) Alrighty.

Rory and Nate exit the scene.

SOOKIE: (Unable to hold it any longer) They're together?!

LORELAI: (With an amused expression) Shhh!

SOOKIE: (Softly) They are?!

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, it's been a week…

SOOKIE: Oh my… be still my heart. To be in my twenties again.

LORELAI: Well, he's almost 30…

SOOKIE: (With an index finger pointing her chin) The dimple!

LORELAI: (With her brows raised) … 29, technically.

SOOKIE: (Brushes it off) A ten year difference… it would never work.

LORELAI: (Amused by the ridiculousness of the conversation) Yes, it would never work… especially since my daughter may have something to say about it… not to mention Jackson.

SOOKIE: (Sighs and smiles) I'm happy for Rory.

LORELAI: (Smiles, but with a serious tone) Me too.

Rory re-enters the kitchen, which prompts Lorelai and Sookie to be quiet.

RORY: So what's up, ladies?

SOOKIE: Oh nothing really… (Looks at Lorelai and back at Rory) I was on my way out too… just came to see the little fella before work.

LORELAI: Thanks for stopping by, Sook.

SOOKIE: (Waves) I'll see myself out … (looks at Rory) Welcome back, hun!

RORY: Bye Sookie!

Sookie exits the scene.

RORY: (Leans in and greets her little brother) Hey there little guy… (but before she touches him, she stops herself) Wait, I've been on public transportation…

LORELAI: (As she opens the refrigerator) Want something to drink?

RORY: (Takes a seat at the table and watches the baby) Something cold please.

LORELAI: (Takes out a pitcher of what looks like lemonade, and pours into a glass) How was New York?

RORY: (Nods) It was good.

LORELAI: (Grins and takes a seat next to her) How's it going so far?

RORY: With Nate?

LORELAI: (With a frown she shakes her head) No, with Mayor Bloomberg. Of course Nate…

RORY: (Blushes a bit as Lorelai listens with a smile) It's going well… really well. (With a twinkle in her eye) I like him.. really, really like him.

LORELAI: (Grins) I can really, really tell.

RORY: (Explains) He's so… (thinks of a word) 'real'… you know? (Lorelai is amused, but lets Rory go on) He just challenges me at every turn. He invades my space… (adds) in a good way.

LORELAI: (Holds up her hands) Whoa… whoa! Hold on a minute… I don't think little Nicholas should be hearing this. (Pulls the baby's hat lower, covering his ears)

RORY: (Looks at her mother's actions and frowns) What are you doing?

LORELAI: Covering his ears.

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: In case he happens to be an uber child-genius and later in life, explains to his shrink how he was scarred by a conversation his sister and mother had when he was 2 weeks old.

RORY: (Brushes it off) Anyway, we haven't really done a whole lot… (with a bit of awkwardness, she looks up at her mother)… you know.

LORELAI: (Confused) What do you mean? You've spent almost every night together the past week.

RORY: Yeah, but we start debating about some current issue into late hours, that we end up falling asleep. Last Wednesday, I woke up on the couch with Nate on the floor beside it.

LORELAI: (Mockingly) And they say the honeymoon stage is the best. (Rory sighs) You sound disappointed.

RORY: (A little frustrated) I want to take it slow… but at the same time, I just want to jump in because he is right… (Adds) I feel like we're 'right' together. But the feelings are new to him… so I don't want to throw him off or overwhelm him by letting him see how deep I'm into this. (Lorelai attentive) Does that even make sense?

LORELAI: (Nods) It does.

RORY: (Innocently) Mom?

LORELAI: Yes, hun?

RORY: Do you think it's too soon?

LORELAI: (Curiously) Soon?

RORY: To have these feelings for someone. (Stresses) Strong feelings… for someone.

LORELAI: (Takes her time to respond, but continues with a smile) It's been over a year, babe. While I think it's not too soon, I also think you should take it slow… let it unravel itself.

RORY: (Reluctantly nods, knowing well her mother's correct) I guess.

LORELAI: (To cheer her up) Having said that, I think Nate's a great guy. He's great for you…

RORY: (A smile appears on her face) Thanks.

The baby starts to fuss a bit.

LORELAI: (Turns and leans in) Awe, what is it?

As Lorelai continues to tend to her baby, Rory ponders on their conversation.

Scene fades into the next.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – FRIDAY AFTERNOON – SAME TIME

Scene opens on April as she walks on the sidewalk by the diner, and enters the establishment. In her hand we see some papers.

INT. LUKE'S DINER…

April enters the diner and as the camera cuts we see Luke behind the counter going through his accounts.

Luke looks up and briefly acknowledges his daughter, and then looks at Zach as he tends to a customer.

LUKE: (Points at the book) It says here that we didn't receive the box of jarred pickles last week. Why didn't we receive the pickles last week?

April takes a seat at the counter.

ZACH: The delivery van broke down in Woodbury. They said they'd deliver the pickles tomorrow.

April places her arms on the counter and slouches a bit.

LUKE: Did you ask them how they were going to comp us for late delivery?

April sighs, hoping to get her father's attention.

ZACH: (Walks up to the counter) Was I supposed to ask them?

LUKE: (Grunts a bit) Never mind.

Zach walks away.

APRIL: (With another heavy sigh) So…

LUKE: (Realizes he's neglecting his kid) Oh, April… sorry… what would you like?

APRIL: Just water would be great… it's screamingly hot out there. And your autograph on these papers.

LUKE: (Curiously tries to take the papers from April) What papers?

APRIL: (Pulls the papers away from him) Eh, water first, please.

LUKE: (Nods, steps into the kitchen really quick and comes out with an ice cold bottle of water) Here you go.

APRIL: (Confused) It's bottled.

LUKE: (Takes the papers from her hand) It's for the road. You should be drinking more water… (As he reads the title of the paperwork) "Stars Hollow Youth Summer Program"? What the hell is this?

APRIL: (Bluntly) I want to join. (Luke makes a confused expression) Let me rephrase that… I _have_ to join.

LUKE: Why do you _have_ to join?

APRIL: Because Taylor's making me.

LUKE: (Surprised, he looks at his daughter) Taylor's making you? Taylor Doose, the town control freak, is making _my_ daughter join a youth summer program?

APRIL: Well, technically… I did tell him I would.

LUKE: Why would you do that?

APRIL: A moment of weakness.

LUKE: (Adds with a hint of intimidation) Do you want me to talk to him, cause I can talk to him…

APRIL: (Whines) No… I don't want him picking on me the rest of the summer. And since mom agreed to let me spend the whole summer with you, it'll be very long if we let Taylor pick on me…

LUKE: (Sighs) Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?

APRIL: I'm sure. Besides, I think I can handle it. It's only a month-long program – let's hope it flashes by…

LUKE: Let's hope.

APRIL: (Points at the papers) Sign, please.

LUKE: (With an eye on April, he takes out the pen from his shirt pocket and signs his name) Ok, stay and eat before you head back…

APRIL: Nope, gotta hand this in before two o'clock. Or Taylor will pick on me during the program…

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath) Alright… here you go.

APRIL: Thanks (as she gets off the bar stool, she remembers) Oh, and remember to cut a check to him for 200 bucks, okay?

LUKE: (Surprised and aggravated at the town selectman) Two hundred dollars for a lousy summer program?!

APRIL: (As she shuts the door) See ya!

Scene fades on Luke grunting as he goes back to his accounts.

INT. NATE'S APARTMENT – FRIDAY LATE AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Nate and Ken in the living room of Nate's apartment. Things seem to be boxed up or in the process of being boxed up.

KEN: (As he picks up a medium sized box) Hey, I'm going to put this in the car and go get some lunch… what do you want?

NATE: (Busy with packing stuff into another box) Anything you're having. (Ken nods and walks away) Thanks Ken Chen.

Just as Ken leaves the scene, Nate's cell phone rings.

NATE: (Flips open the phone and holds it up to his ear) Hello.

It's Rory.

Scene cuts between Nate's apartment and INT. RORY'S BEDROOM – CRAP SHACK

RORY: (As she takes a break from packing her luggage) Hey.

NATE: (Realizing who it is, he pays attention) Hey there.

RORY: (As she sits back and leans on her bedpost) So, need help packing?

NATE: (Goes back to packing) Nope… got most of it done. Ken's been helping me.

RORY: Awe, good guy, that Ken.

NATE: In fact, I'll be sleeping on the couch or at my parents'. The bed frame and mattresses, and most of the small furniture are going to be stored in my office at the shelter…

RORY: (Just happy to hear his voice, she sighs) And you're sure you don't need my help…

NATE: (Continues to go about his business) Positive. Besides, you should be spending all that time with your family… Three weeks, Gilmore. We leave in three weeks.

RORY: (Looks at the opened piece of luggage) God, I have to finish packing myself.

NATE: (Stops for a minute, and curiously speaks into the phone) Am I going to see you tonight?

RORY: Sure, after Friday night dinner. (Clearly more involved in the phone conversation than Nate, she has an expression of someone who has a lot to say)

NATE: (Nods and goes back to packing as he tapes up a box) Good. Gus e-mailed me some info on extra activities in Africa… we could look through them together.

RORY: (Holding herself back a bit) Sure. Sounds great…

NATE: Hey.

RORY: Yeah?

NATE: I may or may not be at the apartment tonight, so text me before you come over?

RORY: (With a smile) Sure.

NATE: (Repeats, but now with a bit of concern) Hey.

RORY: Yeah?

NATE: Is everything okay?

RORY: What?

NATE: You sound a bit down.

RORY: (Shakes her head) Oh no, just tired, I guess…

NATE: (Sympathetically) Well, come over tonight, and we'll see a late night movie or something, okay? (Adds) I hear that crappy theater a few blocks down is playing 'Diving Bell and the Butterfly'.

RORY: Sounds like a plan. I'll let you go so we can both continue to pack.

NATE: (With a nod) See ya.

RORY: See ya, Nate.

Rory hangs up and looks down at the phone for a bit as the scene fades.

EXT. GILMORE MANSION – FRIDAY NIGHT

Scene opens on Luke in a suit – carrying a car seat with Nicholas safely tucked inside, Lorelai, in a summery, but subtle dress with a big tote around her arm, and Rory and April standing closely behind. Before they ring the doorbell…

LORELAI: (With a sigh) I hope tonight goes by really fast because I'm in need of some serious sleep.

LUKE: (Sympathetically rubs Lorelai's back) Let's do everything possible to make it go fast… (Looks back at April) Can't you talk about chess or something with Richard?

APRIL: (Nods) I'll do my best.

RORY: (Sighs) And I'll be busy telling grandma all that's new in my life.

LORELAI: (Makes a sympathetic expression) Oy. That's a tough one. You never know how she's going to react to such a thing.

APRIL: (Rolls her eyes) Boy, you guys make it seem as though we're going into the lion's den… It's really not that bad.

Lorelai and Luke are amused. They part ways, and let April in…

LORELAI: (With a grin) By all means, hun… ring that bell.

APRIL: (As if it's nothing to fuss about, she steps in and rings the doorbell) See? Nothing to it.

Luke and Lorelai smile at each other as the younger family member enthusiastically stands in front of the door.

RORY: She'll learn in time.

The front door opens. Gladys, the maid, opens the door and invites them in.

GLADYS: Mr. and Mrs. Danes… please come in.

LORELAI: (As she enters) Ah, Gladys… glad to still see you here.

GLADYS: (With a chuckle) You and me, both. (Sees the little one in the car seat) Awe, there he is! He's adorable. (Luke nods)

LORELAI: (Smiles at the maid as she takes the tote and other belongings from the guests) Thank you.

EMILY: (Walks around the corner and into the foyer followed closely by Richard) Oh, there you are… I was just in the middle of arranging some flowers… we're a bit behind today.

RORY: Hi grandma, grandpa…

APRIL: Hello.

RICHARD: (With a hearty chuckle greets everyone and goes straight to Nicholas) There you are! (Steps back a bit and explains to everyone) He's such a quiet baby… I like the quiet kind. He's an observer…

LUKE: (Carries his son in his car seat with pride) He sure is.

EMILY: Why are we standing here in the foyer… come, come… make yourselves comfortable.

Everyone follows Emily to the living room.

EMILY: Oh, Richard… can you please get their drinks… I have to finish the flowers… (Turns to her guests) I'm really sorry, but I'll be right back.

RORY: (Takes this as a good time to catch her) I'll help, grandma.

Rory follows Emily into the kitchen.

Scene CUTS to the kitchen.

Emily walks up to the side counter, to a half-arranged vase of flowers.

EMILY: (To Rory) There's no centerpiece on the dining table… and it's my fault because I told Gladys I'd take care of it, but it simply slipped my mind because I was so busy with Lorelai's old room.

RORY: (As she leans against the counter, she looks at her curiously) Huh?

EMILY: (Brushes it off) Oh nothing. (As she tends to the vase) What did you want to talk about?

RORY: (Surprised) Talk about? I didn't say I wanted to talk about anything…

EMILY: (A little scattered) Oh, I assumed you wanted to talk about something. I apologize Rory, that's how crazy this day's been.

Pause as Rory watches her grandmother very professionally arrange the small vase with a colorful collection of flowers.

RORY: (Sighs) Actually, I did want to talk to you about something?

EMILY: (Still a bit scattered with the flowers) Oh?

RORY: (Taking a deep breath) It's about me… and Nate.

EMILY: (Suddenly looks up at her granddaughter) What about you and Nate?

RORY: Well… well, we're together.

EMILY: (Not sure how to react, she nods subtly) Oh.

RORY: I thought you'd want to hear it from me…

EMILY: (Nods, and looks up at her again) Well, thank you. (Pulls her face away from Rory as she doesn't know how to react. Then looks at the flowers) Now, do you think it's suitable for the dining table?

RORY: (A little confused at the lack of reaction, she tears her face away and looks at the arrangement) It looks great, grandma.

EMILY: (Smiles) Thank you. Now let's place this where it belongs…

Emily carries the little vase out of the kitchen, leaving Rory behind for a moment as she ponders on the exchange she just had with her grandmother.

Scene CUTS to the living room.

Emily and Rory return to the living room as the rest are seated talking about Nicholas.

LORELAI: Aww, I think he's hungry…

EMILY: (Offers) Come, let's take him to your old bedroom. (Speaks up louder) Gladys? Can you please bring the tote bag to the bedroom?

We hear a faint "yes, Mrs. Gilmore" in the back.

Lorelai carries the little guy and follows Emily.

Scene CUTS to INT. LORELAI'S OLD BEDROOM

The scene opens as the camera is zoomed in on the bedroom door. As the door opens, the camera zooms out, and we see visible changes to the room. There's a crib by the bed, a few toys around it. The room that once looked feminine, is very slightly changed to fit the gender of the new addition to the Gilmore family.

Emily cautiously opens the door wider.

Just as Lorelai enters with Nicholas, she looks at the room in surprise.

LORELAI: (As she sets the car seat on the bed) Mom?

EMILY: Just a few changes, Lorelai… nothing big. (Lorelai looks as the baby monitors on the bed) Now, I know you have a set of your own, but I thought it'd be nice not to carry all of that when visiting us… so… (Lorelai smiles at the two devices. Feeling the need to explain herself even more, she goes on). I thought it'd be nice for him to have a room of his own, when you're here for Friday night dinner… or…

LORELAI: (Turns and looks at her mother) Or?

EMILY: (Cautiously continues) Or if you needed someone to watch him. (A subtle smile appears on her face)… I mean, if you run out of resources… your father and I could watch him… if you want. (Adds) How hard could it be? Watching him eat, sleep, and change him a few times. And putting him to sleep wouldn't be a problem, it's just a matter of letting Richard read the Wall Street Journal to him, and he'll doze off in seconds. (Lorelai stays silent as she finds Emily's ramblings amusing. Emily continues after a pause). You will _have_ to call beforehand, of course.

LORELAI: (Repeats) Of course. (She looks at her mother with a genuine smile) I think it's a great idea.

EMILY: (Surprised) I'm glad.

Silence takes over as the ladies ponder.

EMILY: (Wanting to change the topic) Did you know Rory and Nate were together?

LORELAI: (Surprised at the sudden change in topic) Oh… umm… yeah, I did.

EMILY: I didn't even know he was interested.

LORELAI: (Trying not to discuss her daughter's personal life, she responds with short answers) Seems he is.

EMILY: (Trails off into other things) I guess he's suitable. (Lorelai's eyes widen) I mean, his parents are two successful and well-respected individuals. (Adds) They do have a house in New York City, don't they? (Lorelai's nods reluctantly) And they have that huge mansion here in Hartford…

LORELAI: (Jokes) Yes, I hear it has a pool, a sauna, and _a room for a pony_.

EMILY: (Confused) A room for a what?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Nothing.

EMILY: Anyway, I guess it's s suitable match. (Lorelai holds her tongue)

Gladys arrives just in time… with the bag.

GLADYS: (Hands it to Emily) Here you are, Mrs. Gilmore.

EMILY: (Looks down at the bag) Oh, thank you Gladys. (She hands it to Lorelai) We'll wait for you downstairs.

Lorelai nods, and watches as her mother closes the door behind her.

CUTS TO A FEW MINUTES LATER

INT. GILMORE MANSION – DINING ROOM

Scene opens as everyone's in the middle of dinner.

RICHARD: (Looks over to his left, at April) Tell me about your plans for this summer, April. I hope you have a lot of activities planned?

APRIL: (As she swallows) Not a whole lot, but I did join a summer program today.

RICHARD: (Agreeably) Oh, that's wonderful! It's always important to keep yourself busy… and what a wonderful way to meet other youngsters. (April makes a face, and everyone looks at her)

LUKE: I can still talk to him.

RICHARD: (Curiously) Talk to whom?

LORELAI: (Chuckles a bit with a sympathetic expression – one half of the baby monitor is on the dining table next to her) April's not too thrilled about the program.

APRIL: (Looks at Richard) Not exactly the summer program, you'd hope for…

LORELAI: I read the program, and it's not so bad… but it's sponsored by Doose's Market… so, who knows.

RORY: I remember once when Taylor made us sit down and write 25 areas in which we could all improve ourselves… just because Kelly Jacobson took a 35-minute lunch break instead of 30.

APRIL: That doesn't sound like a fun summer to me.

LUKE: As long as he doesn't make you sit under a tree and glue rocks together, I think you'll be fine.

RICHARD: (To cheer her up) Well, you could always join me in a few games of chess, April.

Everyone smiles at the poor soul.

Scene fades on a rare but pleasant scene of a family gathering.

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – NATE'S OFFICE – LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene opens on Rory making her way to the doorway of Nate's office. The place looks crowded with pieces of furniture here and there. The desk is pushed off to the corner, and in its place, we see parts of a large bed. Rory observes a bit until Nate turns around and notices Rory peeking in through the slightly opened door.

NATE: Hey.

RORY: (In a low tone) Hey… the front door was open. (Adds) I locked it, in case anyone gets any ideas to store your furniture somewhere else permanently.

NATE: (With a smirk, nods) Thanks. (Gestures at the floor) Watch your step.

RORY: (Closes the door behind her, and steps over a pile of boxes, walks over to him and looks around) You were busy today.

NATE: (Wipes a bit of moist off his forehead with his wrist) Yeah, should've hired movers, I guess.

RORY: (With a smirk) Always the last people you think of calling when moving house.

NATE: (Amused, he gives her a quick peck on the cheek) Alright, I think I'm done for tonight… we'll head over to the apartment, I'll take a shower… and then catch the movie? (Just as he tries to turn away, Rory holds on to his arm prompting him to look down at her)

RORY: (With her heart beating fast, she manages to speak up) Or…

NATE: (Notices her facial expression, and a smile appears on his face) Or?

RORY: (Shrugs a bit) We could spend the night here… (adds as Nate smirks) You _do_ have somewhat of a bed here… (gestures at the mattresses on the floor)

NATE: (Steps in a bit and looks down at Rory) Are you suggesting…?

RORY: (Stands on her toes, and gives him a kiss on the lips) Yes. (As she pulls away, she blushes a bit as Nate continues to pierce her with his eyes, prompting her to smooth a few strands of hair behind her ear)

NATE: (Observes it, and smiles) I like that.

RORY: (Softly) Like what?

NATE: (Gestures at her head with his eyes, and continues in a low voice) The way you smooth your hair behind your ears when you're nervous.

RORY: (Chuckles softly) I don't.

NATE: (Looks down at her eyes) Yes you do… (leans in and kisses her passionately)

The intensity of the kisses grow as they continue on… a few seconds later, they move a few steps closer to the bed…

Scene fades.

………………..END OF SEGMENT

Anyone figure out the title and how it's used in this segment? Anyone?

Reviews appreciated. Keep an eye out for more family interaction.

Will update as soon as possible.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN – SATURDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Luke tidying up the kitchen after a breakfast. Lorelai walks into the kitchen looking a bit tired.

LORELAI: (Sighs as she walks in and leans against the kitchen counter) He's finally asleep again.

LUKE: (Walks to her with a sympathetic face) Finally. (Rubs her arm as he observes her)

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) I think I deliberately forgot this stage from 23 years ago. (Looks up at her husband and smiles as he leans against the counter and rubs the back of her neck) Thanks.

Lorelai leans her weight to the side and lays her head on his shoulder.

LUKE: (Speaks softly) You should go take a nap yourself. I'll check on Nicholas.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head and looks up at him) Oh no, I can't sleep. When he's awake, I think we'll visit the inn… (shrugs) if we feel like it.

Luke smiles and leans in to give her a kiss on the lips. As he pulls away, Lorelai kisses him again.

LORELAI: (Closes her eyes and takes a deep breath) Mmm.

Lorelai leans her weight on his side and puts her head on his shoulder again… and Luke places his arm around her shoulders.

Camera cuts to April as she walks downstairs and into the kitchen with a long piece of paper.

APRIL: (As she holds it up to her father and step-mother) Okay, here's the list of supplies I need to buy for Monday.

LUKE: (Sighs) Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was going to take you shopping.

LORELAI: (Takes the piece of paper in her hand) This is a 'very' long list.

APRIL: (Shrugs) Neatly put together by Mr. Doose… (points at the paper) oh, and look on the back.

LORELAI: (Flips it and reads the larger print) "All conveniently packaged for you by Doose's Market."

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) Anything to make a buck. (Looks down at his daughter and continues) I'll tell you what, I'm not going to spend a dime in that stupid store. We're going to go shopping today, and we'll buy each of those items in Hartford. I don't care if I pay double, Taylor's not going to make money off of this stupid program.

LORELAI: Well… (holds up the piece of paper) everything's probably packaged in a box… you'll save time and possibly money if you buy it at Doose's.

LUKE: (Shakes his head, and snaps the list out of Lorelai's hands) Not going to happen.

LORELAI: (With a doubtful smile) Okay.

LUKE: (Looks to the side at April) Are you ready to go shopping?

APRIL: (Looks at Lorelai with a concerned look) Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a memorable experience?

LORELAI: (Sympathetically smiles at April and pats her arm) Have fun you two…

LUKE: (Gives Lorelai a quick peck on the cheek) Call me if you need anything.

Lorelai nods, and Luke and his daughter exit the scene.

Lorelai stays back and walks over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of iced water. Just as she closes the refrigerator door, Rory opens the door, and enters the kitchen from her old bedroom. Not knowing Rory was in the house, Lorelai jumps back a bit.

LORELAI: Oh my god! You scared me…

RORY: (Who had just woken, is in her pajamas) Sorry! (Walks over to the coffeemaker and pours herself a mug).

With a bottle of water in hand, Lorelai walks to the living room – closely followed by her daughter.

LORELAI: I thought you were spending the night at Nate's apartment.

RORY: (Takes a sip of her coffee and shakes her head) No furniture in there. (Sits on the couch next to her mother) It's all temporarily taking shelter… at the "shelter." The office makes a cozy bedroom.

LORELAI: Oh. (Curiously) So when did you get home? Not that I'm prying, just curious… and I think it's allowed since you almost gave me a heart attack in the kitchen.

RORY: …around six in the morning and fell asleep again.

LORELAI: Oh, so you 'did' spend the night with Nate. (Quickly realizes) The two of you slept in the shelter?

RORY: (Nods as she takes another sip) In the office. (Eyes widen as she dodges the bullet of how the night was spent)

LORELAI: Ah. (After a pause, she randomly remembers) Oh! I forgot to tell you…

RORY: (Curiously) What?

LORELAI: (Turns to her daughter) She didn't express it in so many words, but Emily Gilmore… your grandmother, offered to baby-sit… I think.

RORY: (Almost spits her coffee back into her mug) What?! No way!

LORELAI: (Lorelai nods) I know, talk about a weird conversation. (Smiles a bit) It was refreshing, actually. (Explains) She said that if Luke and I ever needed someone to look after Nicholas, that she'd be willing to...

RORY: (Cuts in) Are you sure she didn't mean she would have Gladys look after him for you?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Nope. She even mentioned something about dad reading the Wall Street Journal to put him to sleep. So yeah… Emily Gilmore wants to baby-sit little Nicholas.

RORY: (Completely surprised she has a confused yet enlightened look on her face) Oy.

LORELAI: Indeed. (Adds) She's really trying… gotta hand it to her. I mean, did you see the room?

RORY: (Nods) I did.

LORELAI: You know, walking into my old room, I half expected her to go all out and completely change it into a nursery in Emily's grand fashion. But no… and that's what really surprised me. That she didn't want to overdo it and overwhelm anyone. (Shakes her head) Maybe I'm reading too much into this… but the woman seems to be really trying. And… (shrugs with a hint of a smile) I'm happy. (Sighs and blinks a few times) I may have just jinxed it all…

RORY: (Smiles) Aww, but you're right… grandma's respecting your space. (Shakes her head) But offering to baby-sit… oy.

LORELAI: You can say that again. (Takes a deep breath and looks at the coffee table. Casually grabs a magazine off the coffee table and starts flipping through it) So, what current issue put the two of you to sleep this time? The latest on the campaign trail, perhaps?

RORY: (Swallows a bit at the change of topic and ponders on how to respond) Well…

LORELAI: (Stops flipping through the magazine and looks up at Rory) No?!

RORY: (Repeats) Well…

LORELAI: (With a hint of amusement and curiosity) Again, not that I'm prying but whatever happened to taking it slow and not wanting to scare him?

RORY: (Frowns a bit and leans back) I couldn't resist… he was standing there looking so appealing. But I think I may have rushed it… I don't know.

LORELAI: (Concerned, she cautiously asks) Was it… (not sure how to ask)…

RORY: (Curiously) What?

LORELAI: Was it not what you'd hoped for?

RORY: (Shakes her head) No… it was much more than I'd hoped for. But now I'm worried that I'm falling at a faster pace… (Shakes her head and looks down at her mug) I just don't know.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically tilts her head) Aww honey.

Scene fades.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – NEAR LUKE'S DINER – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Luke as he parks his green truck in front of the diner. April gets out, and Luke joins her on the sidewalk. In April's hand we see a small bag.

APRIL: (Sighs as she looks into the small bag) Okay, so that was a waste of time.

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath with a failed look on his face) I know.

APRIL: Two hours of shopping and all we bought was a couple of knead erasers… (Luke rubs his forehead)… and that was on the _top_ of the list.

LUKE: (Admits) I hate shopping. (Gestures towards the Market) Doose's isn't looking so bad after all.

APRIL: We should've listened to Lorelai in the first place.

LUKE: (As he shakes his head, takes out his wallet and hands April money) Okay, here's some cash… I'll let you buy this stupid package he's put together.

APRIL: You're not coming?

LUKE: (Looks bluntly at his daughter) Do you really want me in there with Taylor?

APRIL: (Nods) Good point. (Starts to walk away) I'll see you in the diner.

LUKE: (Quickly speaks up) April! (April turns around and looks at him quizzically) The bag…

APRIL: (Looks down at the little bag, and realizes) Oh yeah… (walks over to him) don't want him to see the knead erasers we bought elsewhere.

Luke takes the bag and watches as his daughter makes her way to the market. Luke then steps away and enters the diner.

Cut to April as she crosses a small street and approaches the entrance of Doose's market. As she stretches her arm to open the door, the door swings open and pushes April a couple of steps back. A teenage boy with reddish blond hair exits the market. Seemingly unaware that he had just knocked the wind out of April, he continues to walk out of the market and into the street. April is furious, and as soon as she composes herself, she shoots dagger eyes at him as he crosses the street. The boy however, turns his head and wears a dorky grin on his face making April uncomfortable. To her surprise, he winks at her and continues to go about his business. April's frown gradually disappears, and then she finds herself flattered…

Scene fades.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – SUNDAY AFTERNOON – CHECK-IN DESK

Scene opens on Lorelai reading snail mail behind the desk. As the scene zooms out, we see Nicholas in his car seat carefully placed on the desk. A few seconds later, Michel walks in from the back…

MICHEL: (Pauses for a second when he sees his boss behind the desk) What are you doing here?

LORELAI: (Briefly looks up) Oh hey, Michel. Just thought I'd pop in and see if I was needed…

MICHEL: (Notices the baby on the desk) Well, you're not. (Points) He's quiet.

LORELAI: (Smiles at him) Isn't he? He's a good baby… (looks down at her son)… aren't you?

MICHEL: (Observes the kid for a bit before he gradually smiles at him) Hello there.

LORELAI: (Smiles to herself as she continues to read her mail) Don't get attached…

MICHEL: (Frowns at Lorelai) I don't get attached that easily.

Lorelai's cell phone rings.

LORELAI: Of course you don't. (Reaches into the side pocket of her summery dress and pulls out the phone) Hello?

It's Rory in what looks like a small grocery store.

RORY: Hey.

LORELAI: Hey there, what's up?

RORY: Not much… just shopping for more junk food for movie night with April. Calling to see if you'd like me to get you anything.

MICHEL: (To Nicholas) Heehee… hihi… koochie koochie…

LORELAI: (Suddenly looks to her side at the mad man next to her) Umm… (walks around the desk and toward the windowsill at the other end of the room – but she keeps an eye on Michel's madness)… I thought you girls already had one last night.

RORY: (Responds cautiously) We did, but April wanted to have another one tonight.

LORELAI: (Reading more into it, she turns around to face the window) April wanted to have another movie night… tonight?

Michel continues to try and amuse the infant in the background.

RORY: (With a basket in one hand, she browses) That's right.

LORELAI: Hmm, I see.

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) Please don't…

LORELAI: Okay… (sighs) but I can't help but wonder if this has anything to do with…

RORY: (Jumps in) Nate understands that I need to spend more time with my family…

LORELAI: I'm sure he does, but Rory… honey…

RORY: (Whines) What?

LORELAI: I really hope you just let all of this play out, Rory. Don't worry about the pace… (sighs) babe, it's just going to ruin the whole experience for you. (Rory listens carefully) Avoiding him or purposefully trying to create a slower pace just so you won't scare him away isn't going to work… it's not natural… just let it… (sighs) play out.

RORY: (With sad eyes, she sighs) You're right.

LORELAI: I don't know why you're so worried about it…

RORY: It's the 'unknown' that worries me.

LORELAI: (Curiously) The unknown?

RORY: The depth of his feelings for me.

LORELAI: (Advises) Rory, if you spend so much time worrying about that, you're only going to miss out on the good stuff. (Admits as she sighs again) You know, you're starting to worry me a bit.

RORY: (Admits with a pathetic smile) You're right… I'm also starting to wear myself out.

LORELAI: (With a smile) I'm glad you're realizing that.

Camera zooms out on Lorelai to reveal the background (check-in desk), where we see a blurred view of Michel pretending to walk downstairs by moving back and forth behind the desk, stooping lower with each step.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) Okay… well… I'm still going to have movie night with April. But trust me, I'm going to change my outlook on this…

LORELAI: (Relieved, she smiles) Good.

RORY: Thank you for the talk.

LORELAI: (As she turns around to face the desk) You're welcome. Bye hun!

Just as Lorelai hangs up, she spots Michel continuing his little pantomime behind the desk, which prompts her to raise her brows and wonder what the hell he is doing…

Scene fades.

EXT. WESTON'S BAKERY – MONDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory sitting under the shade by a table outside the infamous Weston's Bakery. On the table, we see her laptop and a half a cup of iced coffee. Rory's busy typing into the computer when her cell phone rings…

RORY: (Sees who it is on the caller ID) Hello Gus.

It's Gus, the man in charge of the African project.

GUS: (In what looks like his office in NYC) Rory, I'm glad I caught you. I don't know if you've read your e-mail yet, but the board has decided to scratch out Zimbabwe all together… so you'll get a new itinerary in the next couple of days.

RORY: Yup, I saw the e-mail earlier.

GUS: Good, good… also I'm going to ask my secretary to confirm all of our plans, but I was wondering if you'd also confirm your own plans… just to make sure.

RORY: (Shakes her head) No problem, Gus.

GUS: (Smiles) You're great to work with, Ms. Gilmore!

RORY: (Smiles sweetly) The feeling's mutual!

GUS: When all of this is over, I sure hope we find a good position for you over here at the Times.

RORY: (In a serious, but nervous tone) I'd hate to sound desperate, but I hope so too.

GUS: (Sighs) Alright, well… before I go, can you do me a favor? Can you please call DiLuca and let him know about our conversation?

RORY: (Nods) I'd be glad to.

GUS: Thank you, Rory. I will leave you to your day. Have a good one!

RORY: Take care, Gus.

Rory ends the call and dials a familiar number.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) Hey.

Scene CUTS from what looks like a bedroom at the DiLuca mansion in Hartford, and exterior of Weston's. A large piece of luggage is spread out on top of the bed…

NATE: (As he places clothes and other personal belongings in the luggage) Hey.

RORY: Whatcha doing?

NATE: Packing.

RORY: (Shakes her head and smiles) It seems that's all we've been doing.

NATE: (Continues to go about his business as he speaks into the phone) I'm tempted to travel with just my messenger bag.

RORY: (Amused) What about your clothes?

NATE: (Bluntly) Who needs clothes.

RORY: You do realize it's going to be winter in South Africa, right?

NATE: (Hint of a smile appears on his face) What's your point, Gilmore?

RORY: (Chuckles a bit but composes herself) I have no point…

NATE: (Changes the topic) So, how was movie night with April?

RORY: (Nods) It was good. We got through the first two movies, but April fell asleep thirty minutes into Shenandoah. (Changes the topic) Anyway, I'm calling because Gus called…

NATE: Oh yeah?

RORY: He wanted to make sure we saw the e-mail about Zimbabwe…

NATE: Saw it a few minutes ago. (Nods) I'm glad… I think it's best.

RORY: He mentioned that we'll be getting new itineraries in a couple of days… and that we should confirm our own accommodations…

NATE: Thanks for letting me know.

RORY: No problem.

After a pause.

NATE: (Stops packing for a moment) So hey… my parents are at this conference in San Francisco till Friday… and now that I'm crashing here for a couple of weeks, you're more than welcome to share this insanely… (looks around and adds) unreasonably massive house with me.

RORY: (With a hint of a blush, she asks) I thought your parents had a housekeeper?

NATE: Who? Maria?

RORY: (As she leans back in her chair) Yeah.

NATE: She's usually off when my parents are out of town.

RORY: (Smiles) Ah, in that case, you'll see me tonight.

NATE: Good. (Resumes packing) I'll see you tonight then.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath and nods) Yup. Bye Nate.

Scene fades.

INT. PATTY'S STUDIO – MONDAY MORNING

Scene opens on April as she slides the door open to enter the studio. Inside, we see that Taylor has already started the welcoming speech, and next to him stands a very bored Miss Patty.

TAYLOR: (Turns to look at the tardy teenager) Ms. Nardini, it's 9:03 in the morning. You're late on your first day.

APRIL: (As she slides the door close) I'm sorry! It's only three minutes! (She turns to see her peers and she freezes a bit as she sees that the much hyped summer program only consists of 10 teenagers around her age) Umm…

PATTY: (To the selectman) Yes, Taylor… give the kid a break. It's only her first day.

TAYLOR: Give her a break? Tardiness is one of the first signs of failure.

PATTY: (Rolls her eyes) Oh, puh-lease. (Looks at April) Honey, come over and take a seat.

TAYLOR: (Explains) We just started calling roll… so I guess you can be excused on the first day.

April sees that the only seat available is the one directly in front of the podium. Reluctantly she takes a seat as Taylor resumes addressing the class.

TAYLOR: (Looks down at the list) Now, where were we? Oh… "Jennifer Kirane"… (a faint "here" can be heard in the back). "April Nardini"… (April doesn't respond as she assumes Taylor already know she's present. But Taylor repeats) "April Nardini"??

APRIL: (Annoyed, she frowns) Here! (Shakes her head)

TAYLOR: (Clears his throat and continues) "Giles Robinson"

APRIL: (Amused at the name, she mouths) "Giles Robinson"? (She hears a low voice say "here" in the back, so she turns and is surprised to see the boy from before).

Giles (diagonally behind her) looks at her as Taylor moves on to the others. April realizes that she's staring at him when he decides to wink at her again. Finding it inappropriate (yet amusing), April turns around quickly. Camera focuses on April's smirk as we see a blurred view of Giles (sitting in the back) still looking at her.

Scene fades.

………………………END OF SEGMENT

Kudos to those who figured out the title and how it relates to the scene with Lorelai and Emily's scene from segment two (even if you had to google the title).

For those of you who are still curious…  
"A room for a pony" was a famous phrase used by the main character, Hyacinth Bucket (pronounced Bouquet) from the 90s British sitcom, 'Keeping Up Appearances'. She would always introduce her sister, Violet, with the following words… "You know my sister Violet? The one who married a Turf Accountant. The one with the Mercedes. They have a large house with a pool, a sauna, and a room for a pony."

I hope this clears it up. Also, ironically enough, Hyacinth's husband's name was Richard.

Reviews appreciated as always.

1.25 Episodes to go…


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. CRAP SHACK - KITCHEN - MONDAY NIGHT

The scene opens on Luke, Lorelai, and April at the dining table having dinner.

LORELAI: (Looks at April) So? You haven't told us how the first day went.

APRIL: (As she swallows her food, she brushes it off) Oh, you know... it was better than expected.

LUKE: (Surprised, looks at Lorelai and then at his daughter) Really? What did you guys do?

APRIL: (Shrugs) Some stupid projects. Made a few banners and stuff... We were asked to be creative, but then we were handed a list of do's and don'ts...

LUKE: Figures. (Thinks) I thought you said the first day was better than you expected?

APRIL: (Being vague) It was just fine... that's all.

LORELAI: (Taps Luke's arm) It must be like the first day of school... you know? The first day is never that bad... it's actually pretty cool because you don't really do much and the day ironically goes by fast. It's the days following that start to suck.

LUKE: (Ponders) Hmm.

LORELAI: (Smiles and looks at her step-daughter) Right April?

APRIL: Umm, yeah... yeah. That's it. (She quickly looks down at her plate not wanting them to see a bit of a blush).

Lorelai catches something in April's manner that amuses her - as Luke obliviously eats his dinner.

INT. DiLUCA MANSION - HARTFORD - GUEST/NATE'S ROOM – TUESDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory's face as she props her head up on her hand, in Nate's bed. As the camera zooms out we see her looking at Nate and smiling. Nate's just waking up from his sleep. As he blinks a few times and looks to the side, he sees Rory.

NATE: (Groggily, as he stretches his neck to move to his side) Why are you looking at me like that?

RORY: (Dismisses it with a small chuckle) Who me? I wasn't looking at you... you shouldn't flatter yourself.

NATE: (Props his head similarly and faces Rory) Yeah, you were.

RORY: (With a hint of sarcasm) Just because I wake up and happen to look in your direction for a nano second, it doesn't mean I was 'looking at you'.

NATE: (With a half smile, he leans in and kisses her) You're right.

RORY: (Admits) I 'was' looking at you.

NATE: I knew it. (The two look at each other for a moment before Nate continues) I'm glad we're back to our old selves again.

RORY: (Curiously) What do you mean?

NATE: For a moment there, you had me thinking you were trying to avoid me... (adds) the past couple of days, especially.

RORY: (Defensive) I wasn't trying to avoid you...

NATE: No? (Takes a loose strand of her hair and brushes it to the back of her head) Come on... the past seven or so months weren't just spent on arguments and rival rhetoric back at the Courant. I've noticed things about you...

RORY: (Realizes Nate knows more than she'd hoped) I'm sorry.

NATE: (With genuine concern) What happened?

RORY: I was afraid that I was rushing it with you...

NATE: (Curiously) Rushing it?

RORY: I mean, I didn't want to rush it... and scare you off.

NATE: (Eyes widen at the sudden revelation) Scare me off? (With a sarcastic chuckle) Rory, we're going to be spending the whole summer together in Africa. Where were you going to scare me off to? To a herd of elephants at Kruger?

RORY: (Realizes how ridiculous it all sounds now) I know... it was a moment of weakness where I couldn't find a comfortable pace.

NATE: (Concerned) I see.

RORY: (To assure him) I will get the hang of it soon... I know I will. It's just that...

NATE: What?

RORY: (Nervously continues) I'm afraid of the unknown.

NATE: "Unknown"?

RORY: (In a rare act, she spills it all) I'm falling fast, Nate... I've _been_ falling... for you...

Nate's expression is subtle, but it's clear the revelation isn't a complete surprise.

RORY: (Earnestly) ...I know I may be ahead in that regard, and don't want to overwhelm you. But the unknown, in this case being you... you're feelings... it scares me a bit.

Nate looks at the woman in front of him for a few moments, prompting Rory to be a bit uncomfortable. His eyes seem to pierce hers, which makes Rory look down at the sheets.

NATE: (Follows her gaze and takes her hand and pulls her closer to him) I think the "unknown" is worth waiting for... don't you?

RORY: (Looks up and sees Nate's reassuring expression) Yes. (Regaining her confidence, Rory leans in and kisses Nate)

A couple of seconds later, Rory pulls away...

RORY: Hold on... (with a smirk) You've noticed me? (Nate raises his brows and nods, but Rory randomly asks another question) So, when did you say your parents would be back?

NATE: Not until Friday. Why?

RORY: Are you sure? Because I don't want them to accidentally see me like this. It would be embarrassing for everyone involved.

NATE: (Sighs, and then pulls her closer to him) Stop being paranoid.

Nate and Rory continue on with their very new relationship as the scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on April as she sits at a table by the window. She seems to be looking out the window for someone specific. Luke approaches the table with a glass of orange juice... he's curious as to what April's looking for...

LUKE: (Sets the glass on the table) Here you go.

APRIL: (Jumps a bit in her chair) Oh! Uh, thanks.

LUKE: (Looking out the window) What is it?

APRIL: (Shakes her head and brushes it off) Oh nothing... I thought I saw Kirk out there... (lies) wearing a dress.

LUKE: (Nonchalantly, as he looks at his daughter) I wouldn't be surprised. (Shakes his head) Poor Lulu. (Smiles at April) So, looks like Taylor let the kids out for lunch, huh?

APRIL: Yeah, Miss Patty convinced him that we didn't 'have' to stay in the studio during our lunch break.

LUKE: Grilled cheese?

APRIL: You read my mind.

LUKE: (Gestures to the back) I'll go tell Caesar.

Just as Luke leaves for a brief moment, April spots the person she was looking for earlier out on the sidewalk. A smile appears on her face. A shy smile. The reddish blond, Giles, stands outside and smiles back at her in a dorky manner.

Camera cuts to Luke returning to April's table with a pot of coffee in his hand. Seeing his daughter looking out the window yet again, he looks out as well trying to see if it was in fact Kirk wearing a dress. But instead he sees a teenage boy standing by the window with a smug grin slapped on his face. Luke's eyes widen as he realizes that it's his daughter that's getting the boy's attention. Another wink later, Luke decides to make his presence known...

LUKE: (Clears his throat) Umm...

APRIL: (Jumps in her seat again and turns around) Oh! Dad!

LUKE: What on earth...

Giles decides to walk along the window, and into the diner - prompting Luke to set the coffee pot on April's table and greet him at the door. With arms crossed, he stands directly in front of the new customer.

GILES: (Speaking for the first time, he looks up at the human wall) Umm, hey...

LUKE: (In a mocking tone) _Hey_.

April stays frozen at her table not wanting any attention.

Giles takes a step around Luke and tries to make his way to April's table when Luke objects silently by standing yet again in Giles' way.

LUKE: (Gestures at a random table) That one's open.

April's eyes widen as she realizes what her father's doing... but she continues to stay silent at her table.

GILES: (Looks at the table behind him and nods) Right, but I wanted the one by the window.

LUKE: Can't have it... it's taken.

GILES: (Unaware who this man is, he continues in a mocking tone) I know, it's taken by the girl I want to sit with.

LUKE: (Shakes his head) No... (points to two tables down) That one's by the window as well... take that one.

GILES: (Frowns at the diner owner, but adheres) Fine.

LUKE: (Briefly looks at April as he picks up the pot of coffee - and she continues to stay in her seat - and then Luke speaks to the boy) What would you like to have?

GILES: (Still unaware of who Luke is, he smirks at April as she squeezes her eyes shut) Coffee please.

LUKE: (Annoyed) Coffee!? How old are you? (Irrationally) Let me see your ID.

GILES: (Looks up aggravated) What? For coffee? Who the hell cards for coffee?

LUKE: (With a stern voice) I do... rules of this diner. (The boy dismisses it - and Luke becomes curious) Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around... who are your parents?

GILES: Name's Giles... (Dismisses him again and looks at the girl at the other end of the window) and the rest is none of your business.

April slowly opens her eyes knowing well it wasn't going to end on a good note.

LUKE: (Clearly angered) It _is_ my business if you're going to sit two tables away from my daughter!

GILES: (Now enlightened, he looks up) Oh.

APRIL: (Abruptly stands up in a huff) Gee, thanks dad!!

April storms out of the diner leaving Luke feeling guilty.

LUKE: (Calls out) April!

But she's long gone.

Scene CUTS to the next as Luke looks on.

INT. CRAP SHACK - WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON - HALF AN HOUR LATER

Scene opens on Luke pacing in the living room as Lorelai sits on the couch.

LUKE: (With hand gestures) I mean you should've seen her! She was angry... not the "I can't believe you don't know what the Manhattanhenge is" type of angry... but ... (sighs and looks at his concerned wife) She hates me.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) She doesn't hate you. Calm down... it's just a teenage crush, I'm sure.

LUKE: (Starts pacing again) And I don't like him!

LORELAI: You don't even know him!

LUKE: (Stop and points) Oh, I know enough not to like him. There's a smugness about him that I hate...

LORELAI: (Sighs) Babe, you have to calm down... you can't go scaring off every boy that winks at your daughter.

LUKE: (Suddenly looks at his wife again) Who else has been winking at her?!

LORELAI: (Amused) No one... I'm just saying. (Holds up her hands and gestures upstairs) And quiet down, Nicholas might hear us.

LUKE: (With a soft but urgent voice) And what sort of a name is "Giles" anyway? (Mocks) Who the hell names their kid "Giles"?

LORELAI: It's a perfectly fine name... (adds with a shrug) I mean, it seemed to work for the British dude on Buffy.

LUKE: (Stops and gestures with an idea) I got it... I'm going to pull her out of that stupid program. (Determined, he starts to walk away)...

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Oh no... I don't think that's...

Before she could finish, Luke had walked out of the house. Unable to go after him with a baby in the house, she sits back on the couch and sighs.

Scene CUTS to the next.

EXT. PATTY'S STUDIO - WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Luke is seen again pacing. He's outside the studio deep in thought as he walks back and forth. With a sigh he reaches into his shirt pocket and takes out a cell phone... He speed dials his wife, and holds the phone up to his ear.

Scene CUTS between INT. CRAP SHACK LIVING ROOM and EXT. PATTY'S STUDIO

LORELAI: (Still on the couch, she sighs and picks up) Hello.

LUKE: (In urgency) Why did you shake your head as I was walking out?

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Because... I don't think it's a good idea to pull her out of the summer program. It will only make it worse... Let it play out, Luke. She's going to be sixteen before you know it, and this Giles may be her first boyfriend. We just have to let it play out.

LUKE: (Calms down and realizes that his wife's right) Let it play out huh?

LORELAI: (Smiles into the phone) It's the only way.

LUKE: (Sighs and gives in) I'm heading home now...

LORELAI: (Proud of her husband, she smiles again) Ok. (Remembers) Oh hey, can you get some ice cream on the way... chocolate?

LUKE: Sure. (Takes a moment and smiles into the phone) Hey.

LORELAI: Yeah?

LUKE: Thanks.

LORELAI: Anytime... See ya in a bit.

Luke hangs up the phone and descends the sidwalk... but before he could make it further, Taylor slides the studio door open and spots Luke.

TAYLOR: (Sliding the door shut behind him) Oh, Luke!

LUKE: (Closes his eyes for a bit as he realizes who it is... then he turns to face Taylor) Yes, Taylor.

TAYLOR: (as he descends the stairs) Oh good! I was hoping to run into you.

LUKE: (Gestures at the studio) Aren't you in the middle of the summer camp thing?

TAYLOR: (Shakes his head flamboyantly) Oh no no no... it's not a summer camp. It's a summer program for teenagers - we're doing a lot of production work right now. At the end of it, you will see the fruits of their labor.

LUKE: (Not impressed) Right.

TAYLOR: Well, anyway... the reason I wanted to talk to you... (looks around to make sure they are alone). It's a private matter.

LUKE: (Frowns) What is it?

TAYLOR: (Reluctantly, he continues) Well... I haven't shared this with a lot of people. In fact, only a couple of the townsfolk know.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) What is it, Taylor?

TAYLOR: My nephew's here with me for the summer... and at first, I thought it would be a good chance for him to see a real town. You know, a good influence... but it's been a week now, and I have to say... I'm just not cut out for the job.

LUKE: What does this have to do with me?

TAYLOR: (Ignoring Luke's question, Taylor goes on with hand gestures) It would've been fine if he was obedient... he has absolutely no respect... Now, Giles (Luke immediately looks up at him) is not beyond help. But I have to say Luke, I have more respect for you. The patience you must've had with your nephew, Jess...

LUKE: (Cuts him off) Giles? Your nephew's name is Giles?

TAYLOR: Yes... he isn't a bad boy. He just needs a bit of discipline. (Ponders) I mean...

Before Taylor's able to finish the sentence, Luke flashes past him and walks up the stairs to the studio.

TAYLOR: (Turns in surprise) What on earth...?

INT. PATTY'S STUDIO...

LUKE: (Slides the door open and looks around) April?

APRIL: (Standing next to a couple of other kids, turns around and her eyes widen) Oh no. Dad?

LUKE: (Steps in and holds out his arm) Come on, April... I'm pulling you out of this stupid program.

APRIL: (Not really a fan of the program, but not really wanting to be pulled out) What?!

Miss Patty and some of the other kids look on.

APRIL: (A bit embarrassed, she doesn't argue but walks past Luke and storms out of the studio) You are so not cool right now!

Luke closes the door behind him and follows his daughter down the stairs.

APRIL: (Turns around to her father as Taylor looks on from the door) What are you doing?! You're acting irrational!

LUKE: I have a perfectly rational reason to take you out of that program!

APRIL: Because of Giles?! Come on, dad. This is so not cool!

LUKE: (Sternly, he points) Now listen to me... I know you're growing up fast... and pretty soon, I can't control what you do and who you want to be with. But I can now, and I'm not going to let your first boyfriend be related to Taylor Doose.

Taylor steps back a bit at the veiled insult. April seems enlightened as well.

LUKE: (Looks over and gestures) No offense, Taylor. (Looks back at his daughter) Now you can go on hating me for this... but I'm going to stand firm...

APRIL: (Holds up her hand) Hold on a minute! Giles is related to Taylor Doose? (Looks over at Taylor)

TAYLOR: (Clearly offended) He's my nephew.

APRIL: (With a disgusted face, she looks at her father, steps in closer and whispers) Why didn't you tell me that before?

LUKE: (Surprised at her reaction) I just found out.

The father and daughter take a few seconds to process the whole thing.

APRIL: (Shakes herself off of the new revelation. Then looks up at her dad) Wanna make me a smoothie?

LUKE: (With a look of pride, he nods) Sure.

APRIL: (Turns around and starts to cross the street) See ya in the diner.

Luke looks on as his daughter crosses the street.

TAYLOR: (Takes a few steps down) Now Luke... If you are in fact pulling your daughter out of the program, may I remind you that she already took part in at least three days... so you will only be getting a partial refund.

LUKE: (Looks back at Taylor, and then with a finger pointed at him) Keep it. Keep it all.

Luke turns around and follows April.

Scene fades.

INT. DiLUCA MANSION - HARTFORD - HALLWAY INTO THE KITCHEN - THURSDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory wearing a pair of shorts and a big black t-shirt with an obscure reference on it. She ties her hair back in a ponytail as she walks barefoot into the kitchen. Nate's a few feet away putting on a t-shirt as he follows his girl.

RORY: (Tying her hair up) Hey, don't forget the paper.

NATE: Let's get some coffee first.

Rory walks a few steps into the kitchen and suddenly freezes as she sees Rose and Tony DiLuca standing behind the kitchen island making some coffee... Rose and Tony themselves look like they have frozen at the sight of Rory walking into their kitchen... in shorts and a t-shirt (which they presume is their son's).

RORY: Umm.

NATE: (Catches up to her and sees why his girlfriend suddenly froze) Oh. (A little surprised) Hey...

TONY: (Amused and not as shocked as his wife) Hey.

A few moments of awkwardness pass between the four.

NATE: (Tries to break the ice) So... when did you guys get in?

ROSE: (Forces herself to tear her eyes away from Rory and look at her son) This morning, dear. We got in this morning.

NATE: I see. (With more awkwardness, he places his hands on the sides) Well. (Looks to the side at Rory) You're right, this _is_ embarrassing.

Scene ends.

...END OF EPISODE

**VOICE OVER: Next week on the Gilmore girls' finale...**

A shot of townies walking around Stars Hollow.

**VOICE OVER: Embarrassing moments aside...**

Scene of Rose and Tony DiLuca catching Rory walking into the kitchen in shorts and a t-shirt.

RORY: Umm...

CUT

Rory and Nate at the Muse.

RORY: (To Nate) We need to talk to your mother.

NATE: I don't need to talk to her. I've talked to her the past 29 years.

RORY: Fine, I should see her and explain everything. (Sighs) I still can't believe she saw me like that...

NATE: (Looks up nonchalantly) And my dad too...

RORY: What?

NATE: (Reminds her) My dad saw us too.

RORY: (Not finding it funny) Gee, thanks.

**VOICE OVER: Everyone's preparing to say goodbye to their favorite Gilmore girl as she gets ready to go off to Africa...**

LORELAI: (With a pout) I can't believe I have to do this again... say goodbye to you.

RORY: It's only for the summer.

**VOICE OVER: Luke and Lorelai make plans to send her off with a small family gathering that turns into a big affair**

EMILY: Now, I realize it's only for the summer... but as you spend all that time in Africa making memories of your own, we will be here in Hartford missing you terribly.

RORY: Grandma, you will too busy with Nicholas to notice it... the time will go by fast, I promise.

CUT

LORELAI: I can't believe she's going to miss the first few months of her brother's life.

LUKE: (With his arm around Lorelai) You can always ask her not to go.

**VOICE OVER: Tune in next week to see the final episode of Gilmore girls.**

Scene fades as Richard and Emily look at Rory with pride.

...END CREDITS

Since there's only one more episode left, I'd really like to hear from those who shied away from reviewing. What are your thoughts? Reviews appreciated as always.

I know a few of you would like me to do another season, but I am sorry to say that this is in fact the one and only fictional season from me. I just wanted closure for this show, and writing my own Season 8 was the only way I could achieve it. I appreciate your commitment to this series, and hope that you understand.

Will update with 8.22 as soon as possible.


End file.
